euterpe
by wisterialantern
Summary: Mereka merangkai kisahnya sendiri; infiniti, tanpa akhir. [3/7]
1. lunar

**_Euterpe_**

 _Gintama - Sorachi Hideaki. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. A/N : ensemble, straight multipair (_ ** _Gintoki/Tsukuyo, Hijikata/Mitsuba, Sougo/Kagura, Katsura/Ikumatsu, Tatsuma/Mutsu, Kankou/Kouka, Kondo/Ot_** ** _ae.)_** _Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

i.

Gintoki (pernah) merindukan penggalan rembulan.

Ketika peperangan demi peperangan yang membakar seluruh mimpi-mimpinya dalam waktu yang seolah membeku tidak beranjak menyentuhnya—ada memoar-memoar yang berserak dalam benak serupa guguran harapan, meluruh dan kembali meninggalkan secercah air mata di tepi pelupuk matanya, bercampur dengan percik-percik samar darah dan cucuran keringat.

Seluruh memorinya berakhir abadi dalam ingatannya (suatu saat ia pernah mencoba menerimanya, dan yang dirasakannya hanya _sakitsakitsakit_ ), berakhir dengan usaha menceraikan memorinya dalam ingatan. Dibiarkannya seluruhnya lesap satu persatu untuk kemudian hancur tak bersisa, serupa monokromnya langit malam tanpa binar kemukus atau kilau rembulan.

Ada masa lalu yang menyambangi ruang kecil dalam dirinya—berdiam diri, yang kemudian hancur berkeping-keping, meninggalkan reruntuhan ingatan hitam putih yang setahunya tidak pernah berpendar dan memberikannya polesan warna. _Shouyou-_ sensei _—jari kelingking, senyum tipis, tepukan lembut pada kepala_. Tawa yang menjelma tangis. Persetan. Lelucon waktu beberapa kali mempermainkannya dalam konspirasi yang tak pernah dipahaminya, dan yang tersisa adalah pelarian diri.

Untuk segala ingatan masa lalu yang pernah dilaluinya; Gintoki hanya tahu dua hal— _melupakan_ atau _dilupakan_. Cara paling sederhana untuk meninggalkan busuknya riuh dunia, melarikan diri dari jeratan waktu, melupakan kenyataan, dan mengingkari takdir. Pernah sekali waktu Gintoki merenungkan kehidupannya melalui senjakala yang disaksikannya dari tepi medan pertempuran yang terasa begitu melankolis, berkawan mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di atas permukaan tanah, berpadu dengan aroma darah yang diciumnya dari permukaan tajam pedang yang dihunusnya.

 _Mengapa jalan hidup manusia bisa teramat pelik?_

 _Mengapa manusia bisa amat bergantung pada garis hidupnya, namun di sisi lainnya, secara bersamaan manusia bisa mengutuk hidupnya sendiri, membenci hidupnya dengan segenap hati?_

Gintoki menghabiskan seluruh waktu yang dimilikinya selama hidupnya ( _berlari, menghunus pedang, berperang, terluka_ ) untuk terus bertahan dalam arus kehidupan seraya bertanya _mengapamengapamengapa_ —walau semesta tidak akan (pernah) bisa menjawab pertanyaannya meski bibirnya masih menyuarakan _mengapamengapamengapa_ yang terus-menerus bergaung di antara sunyinya dunia.

 _(Walau waktu tidak akan pernah berpihak padanya.)_

Tidak, karena itu Gintoki mencoba mengerti.

 _(Tidak ada seseorang yang bisa memahaminya.)_

 _[Mungkin seseorang perlu mengajarinya tentang manusia. Mungkin.]_

ii.

Gintoki (pernah) membenci gelapnya malam, _suatu hari_.

Di antara malam-malam yang terasa begitu dingin, Gintoki memimpikan banyak hal dalam tidurnya—yang berganti menjadi _darah, darah, kematian_ —kemudian mendapati kenyataan bahwa buai bunga tidurnya melayu di antara nyala api yang beranjak untuk membakar jiwanya—menghanguskan pikirannya, termasuk kebahagiaan yang tersisa menjadi memori kelam; untuk kemudian berganti pada ilusi dalam lelapnya—gelap yang infiniti menariknya secara paksa untuk terjatuh, menjebaknya dalam mimpi yang menyesatkan.

Malam telah mengambil banyak hal dari hidupnya—Shouyou- _sensei_ , kebahagiaan—dan Gintoki tidak mau mendapati seluruhnya bertambah seiring linimasa berjalan. Suatu malam dalam peperangan yang dilewatinya, Gintoki mendapati bulan telah menghilang, langit kehilangan cahayanya, matanya berpendar, goresan pedangnya meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang perlahan menguarkan rasa sakit— _darah, darah_ —

Gintoki terbangun dengan alur napas memburu, peluh di segala sisi wajah, dan pandangannya mengarah pada bingkai jendela dan mendapati bulan dalam jarak tatapnya. Untuk saat itu saja Gintoki merasa lega.

(Sejak saat itu, Gintoki tidak _membenci_ malam lagi.)

iii.

Gintoki bertemu dengannya di antara lesatan kilat _kunai_ , kepalan tinju serupa laju badai, juga tatapan bola mata keunguan tajam serupa belati (yang mampu mengoyaknya sekali pandang),

"Tsukuyo."

(Rembulan malam itu teramat bulat. Cantik.)

iv.

"Manusia itu tolol."

Perkataan itu terlantun oleh bibir tipisnya di antara keramaian Yoshiwara saat bulan terdiam di singgasananya, ketika para kupu-kupu malam berlalu lalang di antara mereka—berbekal kedip-kedip mata menggoda dan seringai nakal di wajah pria-pria separuh baya berkawan _sake_ dalam cangkirnya yang menyisakan kenikmatan semata. Lembaran uang tergeletak percuma tanpa tersentuh. Iringan musik dan selendang tipis milik wanita-wanita genit melambai—ketika Gintoki tengah mendongakkan kepala ke arah langit tanpa berkata apa-apa dan gadis itu mengembuskan asap rokoknya yang melayang-layang di antara eksistensi udara. Ditatapnya Gintoki lurus-lurus seraya menautkan kedua alisnya, menyilangkan kedua lengannya seraya mengempas punggung di sandaran kursi yang didudukinya.

"... Mereka sudah tolol dari awal," nada suaranya berat, "Melakukan banyak hal untuk menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri tanpa berpikir panjang. Menjadi bidak untuk permainan yang tidak mereka pahami. Peperangan, pertikaian—kaupikir nyawa manusia hanya mainan, ha? Berapa banyak yang harus mati demi ideologi seseorang, hm? Seseorang harus mengajarkan bagaimana cara _memanusiakan_ manusia, bukan?"

"Memang," Tsukuyo memainkan jemarinya dalam pangkuan, tatapannya beradu dengan mata Gintoki. "Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa mereka melakukannya hanya demi memuaskan ego mereka sendiri?"

"Hah, ego. Konyol," Gintoki memutar mata seraya mengulas tawa ringan, menertawai kenyataan. "Bukankah kau juga telah menjadi bagian dari manusia sejak lama? Kau juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama tololnya, kalau kau mau, dan kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri setelahnya."

"Memang, tapi aku tidak mau."

Bibirnya terasa kelu.

"Mengapa?"

Tatapan Tsukuyo memudar. "Aku ingin menjadi bulan dan berdiam diri di atas langit saja. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menghindari seluruhnya—peperangan, rasa sakit, atau air mata."

Retoris memang, Gintoki tahu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa."

v.

"Kautahu, dulu ada seseorang yang jauh lebih tolol dari para manusia lainnya. Yang tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengerti makna hidup, sehingga kenyataan harus membantingnya, mengempaskannya ke ujung dunia."

Alis Tsukuyo tertaut.

"Ia tidak pernah mencoba ... untuk _mengerti_?"

"Bagaimana jika seseorang itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain dan mengharuskannya untuk _menyerah_?"

Tsukuyo mengatupkan matanya. "Kurasa ia tidak tolol, Gintoki. Manusiawi, bukan? Kautahu, banyak hal yang perlu dikesampingkan untuk bisa—"

"Suatu hari ia membiarkan _rembulan_ menghilang dari langit malam. Dihunusnya pedangnya, dipotongnya permukaan langit berbulan tersebut dengan teramat bodoh sehingga bagian-bagian dari rembulan tersebut terburai dan menyisakan gelap setelahnya." Tatapannya memudar. "Ada saat-saat ketika ia akan merindukan _rembulan_ nya, meski ia selalu tahu bahwa _rembulan_ nya tidak akan pernah kembali."

"Ia hanya perlu memaafkan dirinya sendiri."

"Jangan bercanda. Terlebih, ia memilih untuk _menyerah_. Konyol, memang."

"Jadi, maksudmu, ia _tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri_ , begitu?"

Bisu tertabung untuk beberapa saat, sampai—

"Kalau begitu," suara serak Tsukuyo bergema dalam sunyinya ruang-ruang yang mengurung mereka, "Ia hanya perlu menemukan _rembulan_ nya yang baru. Yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkan malam untuk selamanya."

Mata Gintoki membesar.

"Rembulan seperti apapun ... tidak akan pernah menyamai _nya_."

vi.

Konotasinya adalah, Tsukuyo adalah rembulan yang kesepian. Yang melindungi matahari, yang tanpa disadarinya menuntun langkahnya dalam gelap, mengajarkannya agar tidak melewati batas. Sorot mata keunguan itu menyiratkan banyak hal yang lebih dari Gintoki kira dan bekas luka di permukaan wajahnya menjelaskan banyak hal dalam sekali pandang, bahwa beban yang ditanggungnya selama hidupnya sama beratnya dengan Gintoki—ketika gadis itu mendapati kematian Jiraia di depan matanya sendiri (gadis itu telah _membunuh gurunya_ dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, _membunuh_ , _membunuh_ —) dan air mata di ujung pelupuk matanya nyaris terjatuh—sampai luka yang perlu diceritakan merebak tanpa mampu tertahan olehnya,

"Gintoki."

Gintoki menatapnya dari bawah dan tidak melihat bekas luka di wajahnya. Hanya ada _hampa_ dalam tatapannya dan ia memilih membisu.

"Hm."

Dadanya terasa nyeri. Sakit sekali.

"Untuk apa sebenarnya kita berperang?" Tatapan gadis itu menyipit, jeri. "Untuk memenangkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kita inginkan? Demi idealisme manusia? Atau—"

Gintoki mengulas senyum tipis, membelakangi rembulan hingga gadis itu hanya bisa tenggelam dalam bayang-bayangnya.

"Untuk melindungi hal-hal yang selayaknya dilindungi, dan hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah."

vii.

Malam itu ceruk sabit rembulan mengisi potongan langit kelam dan ujung bibir Tsukuyo tertarik sedikit.

"Aku bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu, Gintoki."

(Tsukuyo adalah rembulan _nya_ yang lain dan Gintoki akan kembali hidup suatu saat nanti.)

end.


	2. querencia

**_Euterpe_**

 _Gintama - Sorachi Hideaki. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. A/N : ensemble, straight multipair ( **Gintoki/Tsukuyo, Hijikata/Mitsuba, Sougo/Kagura, Katsura/Ikumatsu, Tatsuma/Mutsu, Kankou/Kouka, Kondo/Otae.)** Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

i.

Terkadang Hijikata akan tersenyum kecil dan membayangkan hal ini;

satu, dua kali ketika dirinya terbangun terlampau pagi—dengan hangat yang diuar dari genggaman tangan mungil Mitsuba yang masih terlarut dalam alur napas teratur, berkalang dengan mimpi. Jari-jari Mitsuba menaut jemarinya pelan dengan sentuhan yang begitu literal, dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada bahunya dan dibiarkannya begitu saja—karena aroma Mitsuba hadir untuknya. Rekah-rekah fajar yang mengingkari langit malam berbintang mengisi visinya dalam sekali pandang, diselipkannya helaian kecokelatan milik Mitsuba ke tepi cuping telinga—kemudian dirinya akan memandang wajah wanitanya begitu lama sampai waktu tertelan sedikit demi sedikit.

Kemudian di antara dekap-dekap kantuk yang masih mendera, Mitsuba perlahan mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu wanita itu akan tertawa geli begitu mendapati wajahnya tepat berada di hadapannya sampai Hijikata memalingkan wajah ke direksi lain, dan senyumannya akan terbentuk, lembut—"Kau membangunkanku, Toushirou-san," yang akan dibalas dengan kecup lembut di atas kening yang diinisiasi olehnya dan suguhan selamat pagi untuk memulai laju hari.

Mitsuba akan menyiapkan sarapan pagi selagi dirinya menyiapkan seragam Shinsengumi untuk dikenakan, kemudian wanita itu akan menanyakan keadaan Sougo yang dibalasnya sambil lalu, "Bocah itu masih seperti biasanya, kautahu, sadis, menyebalkan, dan kekanakan," dan Mitsuba akan tertawa pelan seraya menanggapi, "Sou-chan memang seperti itu."

"Dia masih mencemaskanmu."

"Aku sekarang bersamamu, Toushirou-san. Kau akan menjagaku, 'kan?"

"Hm."

Hijikata akan menyukai saat-saat ketika dirinya menyaksikan punggung kecil Mitsuba bergerak-gerak di hadapan kompor, suara ketukan ujung pisau dan harum masakan mengisi paginya dan Hijikata akan mengulas senyum teramat tipis ketika mendapati Mitsuba menyempatkan diri untuk mencuri tolehan kecil, tersenyum lembut. Mereka akan duduk berhadapan di meja makan, dan Mitsuba akan melebarkan matanya panik ketika mendapati Hijikata meringis saat mulai menyantap masakannya yang didominasi masakan pedas, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Toushirou-san?"—sampai Hijikata menambahkan mayones kesukaannya, dan Mitsuba tidak mengapa. Wanita itu akan mengulas senyum di ujung bibir ketika menyaksikan Hijikata menghabiskan sarapan paginya dengan begitu cepat, berkata dengan jujur bahwa masakannya lezat—"Aku suka masakanmu, tidak apa-apa. Ini enak."

Mitsuba akan melepasnya di pinggir ambang pintu ketika hari berangsur siang, merapikan kerah baju Hijikata yang sedikit terlipat dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, berkata selamat jalan—yang akan dibalasnya dengan anggukan kepala dan ujaran aku berangkat sebagai formalitas.

(Bila semua ini hanya buai mimpi, Hijikata tidak mau terbangun, sungguh.)

ii.

Terkadang Hijikata akan tertawa dan membayangkan hal ini;

ketika ia akan pulang terlalu malam dan mendapati Mitsuba akan menunggunya di depan dipan pintu rumah mereka yang begitu sederhana. Mitsuba akan membantunya melepaskan jas Shinsengumi yang dikenakannya, memakaikan yukata—menyiapkan teh hangat sampai mendapati dirinya tertidur begitu saja di ruang tamu dengan kepala bertumpu pada meja. Wanita itu beranjak meraih lembaran selimut dari kamar, menyelimuti tubuh Hijikata dengan perlahan—membisikkan selamat malam dengan suara teramat lirih.

Atau ketika Mitsuba menyambutnya pulang bersama dengan lengan mungil yang melingkari lehernya dengan gembira, wajah yang serupa dengannya—hanya dengan warna rambut sewarna dengan milik Mitsuba—yang akan berteriak riang ketika dirinya mengusap kepala bocah itu—"Apa kabar, jagoan?"—yang dibalas dengan ujar-ujar ceria penuh kepolosan, "Ayah, tahu tidak, hari ini aku mengalahkan Paman Sougo dalam pertandingan kumbang!" dan Mitsuba akan tertawa sebelum menyuruh mereka lekas masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mitsuba akan menyajikan makanan, dan mereka bertiga akan menyantapnya bersama. Dua piring penuh nasi berlumur mayones dan satu piring nasi yang dipenuhi bubuk cabai.

Mereka bertiga akan berbincang-bincang dengan pola pembicaraan apa saja—membentuk semesta kecil bersama;

 _karena mereka tidak pernah memiliki akhir._

iii.

Terkadang Hijikata akan terdiam dan membayangkan hal ini;

ketika ia menemukan Mitsuba, berada di hadapannya—membisikkan namanya dengan senyuman kuyu yang menyayat sembilu, "Toushirou-san."

 _(Hijikata tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Tidak bisa.)_

"... Aku hanya ingin wanita yang kucintai itu bahagia, itu saja."

Kue beras pedas itu tidak lagi berbentuk seperti seharusnya.

end.


	3. hiraeth

**_Euterpe_**

 _Gintama - Sorachi Hideaki. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Pairing : Okita Sougo/Kagura. A/N : latar cerita diambil dari_ ** _Farewell Shinsengumi Arc_** _, modified canon._ Terima kasih dan selamat membaca.

i.

Langkah kakinya melintasi jembatan kayu perlahan dengan kedua telinga yang mengikuti alur debur hujan yang bergema di antara sunyi—ujung-ujung _hakama_ usang yang melapisi tubuhnya tersingkap deru angin dan sedikit basah karenanya. Payung-payung lusuh yang digunakan beberapa pejalan kaki melintas di antara latar sunyi—hanya ada warna kelabu dalam potongan langit di antara sisa-sisa berkas matahari yang menyisakan bias samar di antara gema hujan. Pedangnya tersampir di sisi kanan pinggangnya, beralih pada tepian caping bambu yang menutupi helai-helai kecokelatan miliknya dari riak air, dan Sougo mengerjapkan matanya sesekali, dengan derap kakinya yang bergerak ritmis untuk menghindari genangan air di permukaan jembatan.

Kayu-kayu yang menyusun jembatan tersebut sedikit berkeriak, menimbulkan suara decit samar, mungkin karena sudah terlalu lapuk dimakan usia. Langkah kakinya terhenti di satu titik ketika sepasang netra kemerahannya mengilat, mendapati satu eksistensi dalam refleksi cerlang matanya—dan tatapannya merendah ketika menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah seseorang yang dikenalnya—yang _amat_ dikenalnya.

Payung ungu gelap berada dalam genggaman, helai-helai rambut sewarna senja yang dicepol dua dengan terusan cheongsam merah dengan pilinan kain kekuningan pada ujung-ujung kain yang dikenakannya, juga perban yang membalut telapak tangannya (mata Sougo tanpa absen memindai lebam-lebam luka pada wajah dan tangan gadis itu—tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisinya saat ini), dan tatapan biner kebiruannya yang mengarah ke kejauhan, sampai gadis itu tersadar bahwa mata kemerahan Sougo tengah menatapnya, didelikkannya matanya hanya untuk mendapati dirinya tengah berada dalam situasi yang asing, sama sekali tidak dikenalinya.

Seperti bukan dirinya. Seperti bukan Sougo _yang_ _biasanya_.

Tatapannya menyuarakan pertanyaan, sampai kata-kata itu lolos dari mulut Sougo dengan satu tarikan napas berat,

"Kami akan pergi meninggalkan Edo."

Bola mata biru itu melebar, untuk kemudian berganti pada kerjapan sekilas dan Sougo tidak melewatkannya, tetap bertahan sampai ujung _hakama_ yang dikenakannya semakin basah karena air hujan.

Kagura membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sougo tepat di mata, tidak berkata apapun sampai Sougo menyandarkan tubuhnya di susuran jembatan—menyebelahinya dan masih menunggu—dan Kagura masih menatap Sougo penuh pertimbangan. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke petak rumah-rumah kecil yang terlihat dari kejauhan berkawan deras air hujan yang masih berlanjut mencipta cerita, juga air liur yang menggantung di tenggorokan, menyuarakan sebersit keraguan,

"Aku tahu. Tidak perlu kautegaskan lagi, bodoh, aku sudah tahu."

Bisu diulas, hingga satu kata terucap,

"... Begitu."

Sougo menghela napas dalam-dalam, bergantian dengan Kagura yang diam-diam mengeratkan pegangannya pada payung di tangannya—kedua mata mereka bertemu, merah gelap dan biru cerah, berakhir dalam sebentuk ekspresi yang sama di antara lakon hujan di senjakala itu.

ii.

Edo berakhir dalam jurang keputusasaan—dan Kagura tidak mau melihat hal yang sama: _darah, korban, kematian_ , atau _air mata_ , atau hal-hal yang telah membuatnya muak untuk kembali merasakan hidup. Dunia berputar tanpa aturan, dan Kagura hanya ingin mengenyahkan semuanya, _lesap, lenyap, enyah_. Pemberontakan yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya membuat sejarah baru dan yang tersisa adalah pertikaian yang kembali menghancurkan Edo untuk kesekian kalinya. Shinsengumi memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Edo—dan Kagura tidak tahu ia harus memasang reaksi seperti apa ketika mengetahui hal tersebut. Entah sedih, menyesal, atau marah.

Serta, _bocah sialan_ itu berada di hadapannya sekarang.

Tidak ada jas hitam metalik Shinsengumi yang dulu terlihat amat menyebalkan baginya, yang dulu, _dulu sekali_ —ingin dirobek-robek olehnya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil sehingga tidak berbentuk kembali—tidak ada tatapan sadis serupa pembantai tengah malam atau kata-kata kasar yang biasa terlontar tanpa peduli perasaan dari bibir kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi yang biasa membuat kekacauan dan ingin dihajarnya sampai mati. Yang ada hanya bocah itu dalam jarak pandangnya, dan Kagura memfokuskan dirinya untuk mendengar kata-kata Sougo selanjutnya yang sesungguhnya terdengar amat naif,

" _Danna_ akan tetap tinggal karena Edo telah kehilangan Shinsengumi dan Mimawarigumi, 'kan?"

Kagura tidak tahu pasti. Apakah mereka masih tetap akan kuat untukbertahan, melindungi Edo setelah Shinsengumi dan Mimawarigumi terpecah belah dan Edo berakhir dalam ambang ketidakpastian, sedangkan Gin- _chan_ tidak mengatakan apapun dan Kagura memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya. Ada banyak hal yang perlu dipertimbangkan, namun satu keputusan final: Gin- _chan_ akan tetap bertahan dan Kagura serta Shinpachi pun begitu.

Yorozuya akan _tetap hidup_.

Sougo terdiam sampai kata-katanya terlanjut kembali,

"Jika kalian bisa menggantikan kami untuk melindungi Edo, kami bisa meninggalkan Edo dengan tenang, ya?" Mata kemerahan itu mengerjap, untuk kemudian menajam, "Jangan bercanda. Mau itu pemimpinku atau pemimpinmu, aku tidak mau membiarkan siapapun mati lagi."

Kagura menggigit ujung bibirnya, dan Sougo membuang tatapannya ke arah lain, membiarkan gadis itu terlarut dalam kontemplasinya sendiri.

Sougo tahu benar bahwa Isaburo dan Gintoki serupa. Amat serupa, hingga ia tersadar dalam tatapan mata Gintoki yang melesap jauh ke arah musuh-musuh di hadapannya—tajam, menusuk, tak kenal rasa takut, atau gerakan ujung pedangnya yang menebas dengan cepat serta percik-percik merah gelap darah dan luka-luka gores pada tubuhnya—selalu mengingatkannya pada banyak hal, pada Isaburo, bahwa mereka berdua memiliki tatapan yang sama, kenekatan yang sama, juga penderitaan yang sama. Juga Kagura, dan Shinpachi—yang sejauh ini mengingatkannya pada satu pertanyaan yang serupa;

Apakah Sougo bisa _mempercayai_ mereka?

(Terkadang jawabannya bergaung di antara _ya_ dan _tidak_ ; dan Sougo membenci dirinya sendiri untuk itu.)

Sougo mendapati tawa Kagura bergulir di udara. Namun ia tidak merasa tersinggung. Mungkin karena Sougo mengerti Kagura dan tawanya bukan hal sekompleks hal lain. Karena ia adalah Kagura.

Kagura, yang suatu pagi menggamparnya bolak-balik tanpa henti, Kagura yang mendebatnya seolah waktu telah membeku, Kagura yang kasar, rakus, gila, berisik, Kagura yang masih kekanak-kanakan— _Kagura_ , _Kagura_ , _Kagura_ —

"... Apa kau ingin berkata bahwa kami tidak bisa melindungi Edo sendirian? Jangan meremehkan kami, sialan." Pertanyaan Kagura itu retoris, memang, namun, "Apa kau ingin memastikannya sendiri?"

Kagura tidak benar-benar bertanya. Ia hanya menanggapi, tapi balasan Sougo berbalik dari harapannya.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, _China_. Aku _tahu_ apa yang kaupikirkan."

"Jadi kau tahu rupanya."

Caping bambu Sougo terlepas tanpa aba-aba, tubuhnya terbanting ke permukaan sungai dan air hujan berderak-derak menyapa luka-luka yang belum sembuh benar pada tubuhnya dengan kepala yang terbentur, dan gadis belia itu menatapnya dengan amat kasual, seolah tak membuat dosa apapun—dan matanya berkilat-kilat.

"... Sialan, kau benar-benar melakukannya."

iii.

"Kau brengsek, _China_. Benar-benar brengsek."

Kagura menyipitkan matanya. "Ya, memang," gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Dan kau jauh lebih brengsek dariku. Juga kau jauh lebih brengsek ketimbang _bocah polisi sadis_ yang kukenal dulu. Kau jauh lebih bodoh dan konyol darinya, asal kautahu."

Sougo memutar matanya, "Kupikir kau—"

Kagura memotong ucapannya, "Kita sama-sama berada dalam bahaya. Kelompokmu dan kelompokku. Kalau kau masih bertingkah seperti bocah begitu, yang akan mati terlebih dahulu adalah kalian."

 _Jangan mengkhawatirkan kami, bodoh. Khawatirlah dulu pada dirimu sendiri sebelum mengkhawatirkan orang lain._

Sougo terdiam.

"Kau tidak bermaksud—"

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Apa kau kemari untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" _Konyol, konyol, apa bocah sadis itu mencoba untuk sedikit melankolis?_ —pikir Kagura dengan skeptisnya, berlanjut pada sudut bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas ketika kakinya menaiki pinggiran jembatan, mendapati Sougo terduduk di permukaan sungai yang rendah, sekujur badannya basah, ada genangan air membayang di punggungnya yang ditutupi jubah abu-abu. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Ada sesuatu yang perlu kaulakukan sebelum mengkhawatirkan kami, dan kautahu pasti apa itu."

Satu tawa singkat hadir sebagai jawaban. Sougo tidak mau mengingatnya, tidak, tidak, tidak—namun ia tidak mau kalah, dan ia tidak ingin melupakannya—ia tidak ingin.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau mengerti."

"Kau jauh lebih mengerti, Sadis."

Kagura memunculkan seringai di wajahnya. Logika bermain di dalam pikirannya dan Sougo menatapnya lagi.

"Kau benar," geliginya tampak, seringai hadir di ruang wajahnya ketika tubuhnya bangkit perlahan dan Kagura tidak perlu menanti lebih lama, "Mungkin ini saatnya untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih hebat di antara kita."

Pedang terhunus, satu kepalan tangan berperban menyambut. Tinju demi tinju melesat dan mendarat di pipinya, membuat Kagura tersungkur di permukaan sungai di antara percik-percik air—mencoba untuk bangkit kembali dan Sougo mengambil jarak sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya yang nyaris habis,

"Lebih baik kau—" suara mereka berpadu di antara eufoni hujan, "tidak kalah dari orang lain selain aku!"

iv.

"Aku pergi, _China_. Berbahagialah karena tidak akan ada lagi orang sepertiku yang mengganggu hidupmu."

Kagura memasang senyum pahit. _Tidak akan ada lagi orang sepertiku yang mengganggu hidupmu_ —rasanya hal itu memang benar. Tidak akan ada Sougo yang mengajaknya untuk bertarung di antara riuh dunia, tidak akan ada Sougo yang mengajaknya untuk beradu mulut hingga tak tahu siapa yang lebih unggul, tidak akan ada lagi Sougo— _Sougo_ , _Sougo_ , _Sougo_ —

"Pergilah jauh-jauh, bocah, tidak ada yang sudi menangisi kepergianmu," mata biru itu menyipit. "Dan jangan mati terlebih dahulu sebelum aku bisa membunuhmu."

Sougo terkekeh pelan, "Heh, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu." Ditatapnya punggung Kagura, "Kau saja yang mati, sana."

"Mati saja kau."

"Kau memang menyebalkan."

v.

Okita Sougo meninggalkan Edo dengan lengkungan senyum di ceruk wajahnya, dan Kagura percaya seluruhnya akan baik-baik saja.

(Untuk segala harapan yang berada dalam benaknya—Kagura menyimpan seluruhnya dalam diam, menelan seluruh rasa bersalah, membiarkan dirinya hidup kembali suatu saat nanti.)

Dan mungkin, mungkin—pemuda itu akan kembali.

(Karena Kagura tahu mereka akan saling menyembuhkan luka masing-masing—belajar untuk tetap berdiri tegak di antara jalinan semesta.)

 _end._


End file.
